Rinoa's Gonna be a Pop Star
by miko deathblade
Summary: the title really says it all, plz review!


Disclaimer:  
I own nothing.  
  
  
Rinoa's Gonna be a Pop Star!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ok, ummm I just drank a carton of chocolate milk and now i'm feeling kinda sick and hyper, so this is only my second humour fanfic, so sorry if its not funny.  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far, far,……far, far, far away there was a boy. That boy's name was Seifer Almasy. Now this boy, was a very naughty boy, he was aiding a scary scorceress in world domination, but failed miserably and now everyone makes fun of him and calls him really nasty and offensive names like; weird guy and boy-who-tried-to-take-over-the-world-but-failed-miserably. But this boy doesn't know of all of their name-calling or he would have to kick some serious ass, cause no one calls the great Seifer Almasy boy-who-tried-to-take-over-the-world-but-failed-miserably and gets away with it!  
  
Well anyway on with the story. After Seifers gay man whore-er…..I mean rival, Squall Leonhart, saved the world from impending doom he, for no apparent reason became the headmaster of Balamb Garden. Once headmaster, he decided to allow Seifer and his 'posse' (see, really they only follow him around blindly because he pays them) back into garden.  
  
So, our story begins!  
  
Squall (to himself): Damn, I hope Seifer hurries up and gets here soon! I hope that he doesn't realize that the only reason why I'm letting him back into garden is because Rinoa is bugging the shit outta me and I really need a good piece of ass.  
  
Rinoa: What was that Squally-Wally?  
  
Squall: Uh, err, nothing sweety bear! (To himself) shit, was I saying that out loud?  
  
  
RING! RING! (Squalls cell phone rings)  
  
Squall: Hello?  
  
Quistis (on the phone): Hey, Seifer and the dc are here, should I send them up?  
  
Squall: YES!  
  
(Hangs up the phone)  
  
Squall: Uh Rinoa, you gotta leave.  
  
Rinoa: What? Why?  
  
Squall: Cause Seifers coming up, now get out.  
  
Rinoa: SEIFER! He's here? Oh my god. How do I look?  
  
Squall: Rinoa, get out!  
  
(Squall walks over to the full length mirror in his office and fixes his hair and checks out his own ass, then rinoa comes over and pushes squall out of the way and does the exact same thing.)  
  
Squall: Rinoa, get OUT!!!!!!!! And move, I've gotta look pretty for my Seify-poo!  
  
Rinoa: What did you just say?  
  
Squall: N-nothing!  
  
(Silence………a cricket chirps)  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
(Squall and Rinoa look at each other like two over-excited, very hyper, hormone driven teenage girls)  
  
Squall/Rinoa: HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They jump around and hug a bit before Squall answers the door)  
  
Squall (very manly): Hello Seifer.  
  
Seifer: Hey puberty-boy, howzit hanging?  
  
  
(Squall blushes profusely)  
  
Squall (quietly): Seifer you know how sensitive I am about that!  
  
Seifer (with a questioning look on his face): Right. Oh hey Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa (Running up to seifer and hugging him): Oh Seifer I missed you so much.  
  
(Seifer smiles and grabs her ass)  
  
Squall (seeing this): Rinoa GET OUT!  
  
Rinoa (pouting): Meanie!  
  
(Rinoa leaves)  
  
½ An hour later, after Squall severely molests Seifer a number of Times and Seifer looking grossed out and confused (hey he has to look cool in front of his paid friends!) Seifer and the dc emerge from the headmaster's office. Fujin and Raijin go to their rooms and Seifer goes to the training center to work off some of the sexual tension that has been building up.  
  
After battling a few grats and running away screaming like a little girl from a t-rexaur Seifer makes it to the secret area.  
  
Once inside the secret area Seifer sees Rinoa with her back to him. She's singing a song that she made up, and her voice, surprisingly isn't that bad, Rinoa continues singing:  
  
Rinoa:  
  
Yeah, ive got a boyfriend  
Yeah, His name is Squall  
Yeah, I want to hurt him  
Yeah, And make him fall  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, Yeahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Seifer (who obviosly doesn't know what talent is): Wow rinoa, That was great!  
  
Rinoa: Oh Seifer, did you really like it? I wrote it, It's called 'Yeah'.  
  
Seifer: Creative title. (Thinks for a moment) Hey you know what when I was a man whore in Delling , I sucked off this one guy who was a record executive for Galbadia Records, I think I still have his number, maybe I can get you a meeting, Rinoa, you could be FAMOUS!  
  
Rinoa: Do you really think so Seifer, wow, that would be AMAZING.  
  
(A distant cry is heard, like a car being castrated)  
  
Rinoa: Oh, duty calls, gotta go, sorry. Hey call me if you can get a meeting with that guy.  
  
Seifer: No problem babe, anything for you.  
Rinoa smiles and leaves.  
  
  
The next day, about 8:30am  
  
RING RING  
  
RING RING  
  
Rinoa (answering the phone): hhhhhhhhhhello?  
  
Seifer: Hey rin, its Seifer.  
  
Rinoa:Ohhhhhhhhhhh hey Seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifer!  
  
Seifer: Uh is this a bad time?  
  
Squall (in the background): Spank my booty, come on, spank it good!  
  
Rinoa: No, not at all.  
  
Seifer: Uhh……ok…..well I got you a meeting with that guy from Galbaia Records!  
  
Rinoa: Yeah right! Oh my god, how did you pull that off?  
  
Silence  
  
Rinoa: Hello?  
  
Seifer: Oh hey, umm yeah its next Monday at two, in Galbadia Records Main office.  
  
Rinoa: Oh, thanks Seifer, you're the best!  
  
Squall (in the background): Hey! I thought you said I was the best!  
  
Seifer: Well, I'll let you go you seem kind a busy.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah Squalls kinda a handful.  
  
Seifer: Don't I know it!  
  
Rinoa: What?!?!  
  
CLICK  
  
Rinoa: Seifer? Hello?  
  
Dial tone  
  
Rinoa: Oh well.  
  
Rinoa turns her attention to Squall  
  
  
Rinoa: Mamas coming! Have you been a bad boy?  
  
  
Squall: Yes mama, SPANK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So plz review this and i'll love u 4ever. ya, if i get good reviews i'll make this a series so review if u wnat more! 


End file.
